Escándalo en el penal
by Amys0n
Summary: "Tengo 5 años para salir de este infierno, 48 horas para convertir la mentira en verdad. Sólo un objetivo, acostarme con el general Midorima, o sino date por muerto, Takao Kazunari." Me decía a mí mismo mientras caminaba hacia mi celda. Yo no merecía estar en este lugar, era inocente y él lo sabía. (Two-shoot, yaoi.)
1. Chapter 1

_Prepárense para esta explosion mental._

**Nota:** Tiene mencion a algunos personajes de otros anime, leve. (SnK, Tokyo ghoul).

_**Los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen, derecho a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

**Parte I: El novato virgen.  
**

-"_Fraude"_ –respondí sin ganas, haciendo comillas con mis dedos, en la palabra _fraude_. Y esa era la verdad, que yo fuera culpable y estuviera aquí es como decir que el chico que está delante de mí, haciendo preguntas molestas, no es homosexual. Falso.

-Ah…fuerte. –dijo, mirándome interesado. Yo trataba de darle un bocado a la espesa masa grisácea que se ceñía en mi plato, haciendo el papel de comida. Era mierda. Podía pasar por todo pero menos por comida. –Y, ¿Cuánto tiempo? –me dijo, mostrando brillitos en sus ojos, como si realmente le interesara el hecho de porque podía estar yo aquí.

-Cinco años. Menos, si consigo mantener buena conducta, o probar que todo fue una trampa y soy inocente. Pero cualquiera de las dos opciones es más imposible que ocurra, que la otra. –trague agua, tratando de pasar el amargo y asqueroso sabor del intento fallido de comida que acababa de meterme en la boca.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió de nuevo, el rubio.

-Porque no tengo dinero para un buen abogado, que más. –le respondí, ya estaba comenzando a molestarme sus preguntas.

-Uhm, ya veo. Bueno espero poder llevarme _muy bien_ con usted, Takao-san. –respondió, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

-Y tú, ¿Por qué estás aquí? –dije, tratando de cambiar un poco el tema. La verdad es que pude haberme ido y dejar al mocoso nuevo solo, pero prefiero estar con este tal Ryo… -Sakurai Ryo, se podía leer las letras negras en su braga naranja- a que con el imbécil de Miyaji, que estaba ahora en la mesa de Akashi y sus zorritas, ese bastardo creía que controlaba todo aquí, solo porque su padre era un oficial de alto rango. ¿Y a mí qué? Gire hasta verlo sentando sobre su mesa, mientras Reo y Kotaro se encontraban a sus respectivos lados, como siempre. Hay que ver como alguien más pequeño que yo, otro mocoso, podía tener tanto poder aquí. Me encontró mirándolo, y me regalo una sonrisa ladina. Asqueroso, inmundo. Le devolví la sonrisa y luego hice un gesto de que vomitaba. Ja.

-Takao. ¡Takao-san! –el nuevo me saco de mi trance. -¿Estás bien? –pregunto, mirándome al nervioso.

-Ah…ah, si. ¿Qué me decías?-me concentre de nuevo en el mocoso que estaba delante de mí.

-Trata de blancas. –dijo sin más. ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉ!? Como semejante mocoso iba a estar involucrado en trata de blancas… lo mire estupefacto, escupí el agua que en ese momento estaba tomando.

-Eh, ah. No quería asustarlo. Lo siento, lo siento, ¡Lo siento!-comenzó a decir una sarta de disculpas.

-Ya, ya. Pero, ¿es _en serio_ lo que me dijiste? –lo mire de nuevo, parecía una broma.

-No es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero paga las cuentas. –me dijo, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Vaya engendro.

-Y bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo? –pregunte, curioso.

-Veinte años, o más si descubren el total de personas vendidas. –dijo, tomando un boca de masa grisácea que estaba en su plato, el impostor de comida.

-Joder, eso sí es fuerte, no lo mío. Mocoso.

-Sí, bueno, no es que este muy orgulloso de ello, pero aquí estoy. –subió de nuevo la mirada, la verdad es que me dio un poco de pena. Como alguien tan joven podía estar involucrado en aquel mundo. La gente podía ser cruel. Y que me lo digan, jure que cuando salga de aquí me encargaría con mis propias manos del bastardo que me cago la vida y me dejo pudriéndome aquí. Levi Ackerman, el que una vez fue mi amigo y jefe. Yo solo era un simple administrador y recadero, jamás iba a imaginar que las firmas que recolectaba eran para estafar a las otras empresas.

Ese gusano de cabellos negros y mirada dura, algún dia me las iba a pagar.

Un timbre sonó. Una, dos, tres veces.

-¿Qué significa ese timbre? –pregunto Ryo. Es nuevo, no sabía un carajo de esto.

-Quiere decir que se acabó el tiempo del almuerzo, ahora tenemos media hora en el patio trasero, vamos. –dije, levantándome de la mesa para llevar la bandeja gris y el resto del impostor de comida al basurero.

-Hi, hi. –se apresuró el rubio, siguiéndome el paso.

* * *

-Así que no quieres estar con los míos, ¿pero si con el mocos nuevo? –chasqueo su lengua, pasando su brazo por mis hombros, colocándome muy cerca de él. Este imbécil.

-No es tu problema con quien quiera estar o no. Imbécil. –le aparte de un manotazo, alejándome. Sakurai se había ido con uno de los guardias, ya que al parecer lo llamaban de la dirección. Mentiras, se quería tirar al nuevo. Era obvio con solo ver su cara de asco.

Una mano se pasó por la parte baja de mi espalda. Escalofríos. Me empujo contra la pared. Mi rostro chocando de plano con el frio muro. Dolor. Sangre.

-Mi pequeño Kazunari, cuando vas a aprender… Debes respetar a tus superiores, ¿entendido? –dijo, apretándome más contra la pared, podía sentir como trataba de acoplar su miembro contra mi trasero. –Tal vez no tenga tanto poder como Akashi, pero sabes que el segundo al mando aquí soy yo. Así que me bajas el tonito. –me susurro, en el oído. Podía sentir su respiración cerca, muy cerca. Asqueroso, lo que me faltaba, el imbécil de Hyuga acosándome de nuevo.

-Aléjate. –le dije secamente. Mala idea, me jalo por los cabellos, me giro para encararlo de frente, tomo mi cabeza y me miró fijamente. –Kazunari, sabes lo que te conviene. O estás conmigo o con Akashi, pero decide de una vez. Si te quedas fuera, no me hare responsable de lo que te pueda suceder. Si quieres que los negros destrocen ese culo virgen tuyo, allá tú. –me dio un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó. Escupí y trate de limpiarme los labios con la manga del overol naranja.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba aquel lugar. Yo no debería estar aquí.

Respire pesadamente, estaba furioso y la sangre que caía por mi frente tampoco ayudaba.

Pudiera ir al baño a limpiarme, pero en estas situaciones ir solo al baño es lo último que me gustaría hacer, no sabes que imbécil estará esperando para asaltarte, más sutilmente y no decir violarte.

Me limpie frente con el dorso del overol, y seguí mi camino hasta el patio de descanso, lo que menos quería ahora es una bronca con algún guardia por no presentarme en la hora de descanso.

Seguí avanzando, hasta que llegue a las puertas traseras, un guardia me observo. Vio la sangre en mi frente

-Sin peleas, Kazunari. -me abrió la puerta.

Imbécil, no es como que si yo me las buscará. Me mordí la lengua antes de soltarle la sorda de palabras que expresaban lo que realmente era.

Luz. Tuve que entre cerrar mis ojos un momento, el radiante brillo del sol me pegaba en el rostro haciendo difícil ver bien. Respire.

Seguí avanzando hasta divisar a los que se encontraban en aquel recinto de concreto. Paredones grandes, con pilares imponentes que se alzaban en cada esquina, donde seguramente algún guardia debía encontrarse vigilando, con su arma preparada, para que nadie escapara de aquel lugar.

Seguí avanzando ignorando a aquella manada de idiotas. En una mesa deteriorada, probablemente por la cantidad de peleas que ha deber aguantado. Se encontraban Hyuga y su grupo de peones. Teppei, Izuki y Kawahara, logré divisarlos.

Hyuga con sus lentes y sonrisa de autosuficiencia, creyéndose la gran cosa. Según lo que he escuchado, el solo es el segundo al mando de su grupo, al parecer su jefe, un tal Imayoshi, se había metido en una fuerte pelea con otro de los peores de aquí, Hanamiya. Y ahora ambos se encontraban en confinamiento por un par de meses, al parecer porque hubo armas blancas involucradas.

No los conocía, ni me importaba, yo sólo quiero salir de este infierno.

Seguí avanzando, varios rostros conocidos y no les di importancia.

Un balón de básquet resonando contra el pavimento, Kagami y Aomine. Siempre hacían eso, de jugar el uno a uno. Era lo menos que se podía hacer en este lugar de mierda, para no morirse de aburrimiento o acabar siendo la zorra de otro.

Pude haber ido a jugar con ellos, pero alguien con suficientes neuronas sabía que era mejor no interrumpir a aquel par. Parecían ser buenas personas, pero cuando armaban una pelea entre ellos, no hay guardia que les pare. Ambos, tanto el moreno azulado, como el pelirrojo, pertenecían al grupo de Akashi.

Una puerta rechinante se abrió, me gire como curioso para ver de quien se trataba. Kise Ryouta, con un overol bajo, con una guarda camisa blanca desaliñada y el pelo desordenado. Sonreía con descaro, y lamía un chupetín rojo, cuan goloso como un niño, chupando. Asqueroso.

Detrás de él, venía como siempre, Kasamatsu Yukio, uno de los guardias más conocidos de aquí por su personalidad. Era mejor no meterse con el si no querías ganarte unos cuantos puños y patadas sin razón.

Trataba de arreglarse su gorra azul de policía y se acomodaba la camisa dentro del pantalón. Cualquiera sabía de que venían aquellos dos.

Rodé los ojos, o podías ser la zorra de un jefe, o seguir el ejemplo de Ryouta, y estar con un oficial. A mí me daba igual, no quería ser de ninguno de esos cerdos.

Divise a mi antiguo compañero de trabajo, Jean Kirschtein, él había sido secretario de la empresa y también había caído en esta mierda de farsa como yo. Y otros más, pero habían logrado salir libres con el suficiente dinero que habían robado, los que no teníamos los recursos, como Jean y yo, nos tocaba pudrirnos en lo bajo.

-Hey. -le dije, tomando asiento al lado de él, en el suelo.

-Que cuentas, Kazunari.

-No mucho, la comida es un asco, siendo acosado, lo usual. ¿Y tú? -le pregunte, no es que me interesara mucho su vida, pero era al único con un poco de moral y se podía hablar civilizadamente en este lugar.

-Estoy con Hyuga-san. -me dijo, bajando la mirada. Olviden todo lo que dije antes, es un completo imbécil.

-Pero que carajos, Jean. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -quería irme de ahí, no soportaba el simple hecho de que cayera tan bajo como para irse con el grupo del cuatro ojos.

-Mira, Kazunari, no sabemos que pueda pasar en la siguiente semana, cuando termine el confinamiento, así que para estar seguro...

-Y una mierda, Jean. Nada va a suceder, simplemente saldrán unos tipos de donde estaban confinados. -lo mire, exasperado. No tenía que temer a lo que le dijeran los otros... O eso pensaba.

-No es sólo eso, estaban en confinamiento porque pelearon, con armas, mataron personas Kazunari. ¿No entiendes lo que es eso? Y antes de que esas bestias vengan por nosotros los nuevos y acaben conmigo, prefiero estar resguardado en un grupo. -me miro nervioso, estaba en una posición difícil.

-Y estas en todo lo que eso conlleva, las cosas que te harán en el grupo... Estas jodido, Jean.

-No, no estoy jodido Kazunari. Aún. Pero prefiero que sea uno de ellos y no que me destrocen los peores de este lugar. -estaba temblando por un momento, mientras pensaba en lo que pudiera pasar aquí, me dio un poco de lástima.

-Pero, ¿sabes lo que eso conlleva? Jean. -lo miré serio, esperando una respuesta y lo que dijo me dejó fuera de lugar.

-Si tengo que acostarme con un hombre para que me proteja, entonces que así sea. No pienso morir y menos dejar que otros me violen. -me dijo, sosteniendo la mirada.

-¡Que enfermo! ¿Si quieras eres consciente de lo que dices? No seas tan mierda Jean, ten dignidad. -le grite, no podía ver cómo caía tan bajo.

-Kazunari, madura. Estas en la puta cárcel, y esto no es un juego, es serio lo que te dijo. -se puso de pie. -Y te lo digo como consejo, o te buscas un grupo o prepárate para lo peor. -me miro asqueado y se fue del lugar.

Bastardo, no tiene que decirme lo que puedo o no hacer, y lo más seguro de todo es que no me iré con ninguno de estos.

Me puse de pie, frustrado y me fui del lugar. Entre de nuevo, iba por el pasillo rumbo a mi celda y me encontré con la oficial Mikasa, era una no de las pocas mujeres que residían en aquel lugar.

* * *

-Takao, ¿por qué no estás en el patio? -me pregunto.

-No tengo ganas, oficial. Prefiero ir a recostarme. -le dije sin ganas.

-Sabes que te puedes meter en problemas si te encuentran vagando dentro del recinto, aun quedan unos diez minutos antes de que acabe el descanso. Regresa el patio. -me dijo, seriamente.

-¡No quiero! Estoy cansado de esa cuerda de imbéciles, quiero ir a la celda. -le grite... Mierda, le grite a un oficial. Me miró enfadada.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! No fue mi intención gritarle, oficial Mikasa. -me incline y me disculpe rápidamente. Ella suspiro y me vio de mala gana.

-Está bien, te la dejare pasar Takao. Pero estas perdiendo los puntos conmigo. -subí la cabeza y la mire de nuevo. Realmente era una mujer fría y metida en su trabajo, pero es comprensible. Sonreí.

-Gracias, ¡gracias! -estaba por abrazarla pero me empujo.

-Esto no será gratis, te tengo un trabajo. -me dijo, de nuevo con su mirada helada.

-¿El qué? -pregunté, algo preocupado por lo que sea que me pudiera mandar a hacer, en este lugar.

-Ten. -me dijo, extendiendo un sobre que llevaba en su mano. -Aún no he almorzado y necesito un descanso, así que cubre esto por mí. Llévala a la oficina ciento ocho, es del general Midorima. -me dijo. Era una tarea sencilla, sólo llevar un recado. Suspire aliviado. Tome la carta y le dije:

-Como mande generala. -le dije, haciendo un saludo militar en broma.

-¡Kazunari! Respeto. -me grito, y antes de irse de nuevo me dijo: -Y ni se te ocurra abrir esa carta, si no quieres que te castren, y que te den tus bolas en el almuerzo, más te vale no abrirla. -me dio una mirada de mala muerte y siguió con su camino.

Y ahí me quede yo, en el pasillo con una carta en la mano.

Decidí ponerme en marcha, aunque no sabía exactamente donde estaba dicha oficina. Recuerdo haber estado en la oficina cien -una vez, cuando llegue y me estaban explicando el funcionamiento y las normas del lugar, y me dieron aquel horrible overol naranja que llevaban todos los reclusos- así que supuse que estarían en el mismo pasillo. Suba unas escaleras y seguí mi camino, pasando por algunas celdas vacías, otras llena y saludando a los oficiales. En otros tuve que explicar por qué no estaba en el patio y seguí avanzando.

Recordé lo que me dijo la oficial Mikasa y me causó gracia. Apuesto a que mis bolas sabrían mejor que la masa grisácea que hacía pasar por comida.

Mientras avanzaba, observe el sobre que llevaba en mis manos.

"Dirigido a Midorima Shintarō, Mayor General de la brigada 2.

Asunto: recluso N° 774."

¿Midorima Shintarō? Se me hacía familiar aquel nombre, pero no podía recordar de donde. No le di más importancia y seguí avanzando. Cuando llegue al despacho número cien, vi a los lados y el siguiente era el ciento dos, seguí por el pasillo hasta dar con el ciento ocho.

Puerta negra cromada, se abrió antes de que llegara y pude divisar a los que estaban saliendo.

Uno era un muchacho de cabellos blancos, llevaba un overol azul, lo que quería decir que pertenecía a otro pabellón. Llevaba una máscara negra, que cubría su boca. Esta cerrada por una especie de cierre. Divise el nombre timbrado en negro en las letras de su overol. "Kaneki..."

No pude terminar de leer el nombre, porque el muchacho me vio observándolo, frunció el ceño y me dedicó una mirada asesina.

Esa mirada, sumada con el hecho de que llevaba una máscara -que le colocan a los reclusos rebeldes, que por lo general se meten en peleas y suelen morder a las personas - no era nada reconfortante. Trague saliva fuerte. Estaba temblando.

Me señalo con el dedo, y con quien estaba hablando antes me miro. Era un señor alto, de tez blanca, cabello verde y llevaba unos lentes rectangulares. Un traje militar impecable, de hombreras con tres estrellas doradas en cada hombro. Me miró y arqueo una ceja. Preguntadose como, ¿quién es este?

-Kaneki, y recuerda no liártela más. Ya es suficiente con haberle arrancado la oreja a dos reclusos este mes. Si vuelves a actuar bruscamente serás llevado a confinamiento.-dijo el peliverde. El tal Kaneki dudo por un momento y asintió.

-Ahora ve a la oficina del comandante Arima, te está esperando. -dijo el peliverde. Kaneki asintió de nuevo y se fue del lugar. No sin antes volver a dedicarme una mirada mordaz. "Qué lindo", pensé. Rodé mis ojos y salí detrás de la pared de donde, sin darme, me estaba escondiendo.

-Identifícate. -dijo el oficial peliverde, con una voz gruesa. Me dio una mirada de pies a cabeza.

Que nervios.

-Ta-Ta- ¡Takao Kazunari! Señor, recluso 402. -tartamudeé. Seguía con la mirada fija en mí.

-Recluso cuatro, cero, dos. ¿Necesita algo? -preguntó.

-Eh...eh... ¡Si! La oficial Mikasa me envió a entregarle esta carta. -le dije mostrando, el sobre blanco que llevaba en mis manos.

-Ya veo. -me dijo, se acomodó los lentes y se giró, dándome la espalda. -Entra, ahora. -ordenó, mientras se iba adentrando a la oficina, y me dejaba petrificado como una estatua.

Mierda, su nombre antes se me hacía familiar. Yo lo conocía, lo conozco.

Midorima Shintarō, General y dueño de empresas farmacéuticas Midorima.

Una de sus empresas que había ido a la quiebra.

Por culpa del idiota de Ackerman.

Él lo sabía. Y yo era el que estaba pagando por ese supuesto crimen.

Mierda, tierra trágame ahora.

Dude un segundo antes de dar marcha atrás. Si salía corriendo ahora e ignoraba una orden de un oficial de alto rango, seguro la sanción no sería nada agradable, preferí ahorrarme más problemas así, nervioso como el infierno, decidí entrar a la oficina.

-Cierra la puerta. -me dijo, mientras se sentaba en la silla, detrás del escritorio.

Estaba muy asustado, sentía como mis piernas temblaban, no sabía muy bien como era el resto de la oficina, ya que me concentre en un único punto en el suelo, como si fuera la cosa más importante de este mundo.

-Takao. -pronunció mi nombre.

Se que debo estar siendo un maleducado por ignorarle, pero no quería mirarlo. Podía sentir como su mirada me calaba, atravesando mi overol, mi camisa blanca. Penetrando hasta mis huesos.

-Takao. -pronuncio de nuevo. No subí la mirada.

-Cuatro, cero, dos. -dijo. Esta vez usando un tono de voz más profundo, lo estaba cabreando.

Subí la mirada. Tenía los codos apoyados en el escritorio. Negro caoba. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en sus manos, el ceño fruncido.

-S-s-¡Si! señor. -dije, joder. Joder. Estoy asustado.

-No respondes cuanto te llamo por tu nombre, ¿pero si cuando te llaman por un numero? -soltó secamente. -Ya veo que has acostumbrado rápido a tu nueva vida, bien. -sus palabras se sentían como ácido. Dolían.

-Con todo respeto señor, no es cierto. -Me llene de valor para poder responderle.

-¿Como que no? Cuatro, cero, dos. -dijo de nuevo, arrastrando las palabras.

-No, señor.

-Toma asiento. -me dijo, señalando una de las sillas que se encontraban en frente del escritorio.

Me senté y tome consciencia sobre la habitación en donde me encontraba. Las paredes laterales eran blancas y la que estaba detrás de el era un color azul marino profundo. Algunos marcos con medallas, títulos, placas de reconocimiento. Una estantería negra, con una diversia variedad de libros. Divise una impresora, un reproductor de sonido, una repisa, con protector de vidrio, la cual dejaba a la vista variedad de armas ordenas por tamaño, como de presentación. Me centré de nuevo en la persona delante de mí, seguía mirándome fijamente.

-¿Señor? -llame su atención.

-¿Cómo te trata la prisión? -arqueo una ceja, descarado.

-Como la mierda, señor. -Sonreí, mostrándole mis dientes. Yo también podía jugar este juego.

-Esa boca, Takao. -me miro serio, aunque en su mirada se podía divisar un toque de diversión.

-¿Que boca? ¿Esta? -señale mi boca, y saque la lengua.

-Déjese de payasadas, Takao. -me dijo, era obvio que estaba tratando de ocultar la risa detrás de su manos.

-Está bien, señor.

-¿Ya te acoplaste al lugar? -preguntó.

-Nunca. -le dije. -Jamás podría acostumbrarme aquí, no es mi lugar. Yo no merezco estar aquí. -le respondí. Tratando de dar a entender algo que era verdad, yo no _merezco_ estar aquí.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -hablo de nuevo.

-Porque es la verdad. -puntualice.

-Si fuera verdad, no estarías aquí.

-¡Pero lo es! -me defendí. Mierda... Lo hice otra vez, le alce la voz a un oficial... Querida madre, espérame allá en el paraíso. Trague fuerte.

-Takao. -dijo, con una mirada filosa.

-Lo siento... Señor. -dije, mire de nuevo hacia abajo. Quiero salir de aquí.

-No me vuelvas a alzar la voz, si sabes lo que te conviene.

-Si, señor.

-Bien. Y sé que es la verdad. -me dijo, subí la mirada. Me sorprendió escuchar eso.

-¿Cómo? Señor. -le pregunté, intrigado.

-Sé que tienes razón, no podrías estafar a una empresa. Esa cara de idiota te delata. -me miró, una sonrisa ladina se deslizo por su boca.

¡¿Qué?! No sé si estar contento porque sabe que es verdad, o si cabrearme porque me dijo idiota. Lo mire estupefacto.

-Señor...-no dije más. Midorima se dispuso a encender la notebook que estaba en el escritorio. Mientras esperaba, abrió el sobre que le había dado antes.

-Espero no lo hayas leído. Sabes que es un delito el leer archivos federales no autorizados, ¿no? -inquirió de nuevo. "Imbécil", quería decirte, pero me contuve.

-No señor, por supuesto que no la he leído. -Sonreí amargamente.

Tocaron la puerta. -Adelante. -dijo Midorima.

-Permiso~ -entró un oficial pelinegro, llevaba unas carpetas. Tenía un corte de cabello particular, solo dejaba a la vista un ojo. "Emo a la vista".

-Shin-chan, te traje los reportes del caso que me pediste. -se adentró en la oficina, cerrando la puerta. "¿Shin-chan?"

-Y que no me llames así, Himuro. -Bramo, enojado Midorima. El tal Himuro río, sabía que ese apodo hacía molestar a su superior. Este oficial me cae bien.

-Oh, ¿y este mocoso? -dijo, por lo visto refiriéndose a mí, mientras me palmeo la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-No soy un mocoso. -le dije, haciendo un mohín. Ya no me cae bien.

-Con esa expresión te ves más mocoso todavía, ¿no es adorable, Shin-chan? -le dijo.

-Maldito... -susurro el aludido por lo bajo. Himuro se carcajeo de nuevo, yo no pude contener la risa y lo acompañe con gracia, ante la actitud del coronel.

-¡Que se callen! -regaño. Realmente se estaba enojando.

-Lo siento, Shin-chan~ -dije, imitando la voz de Himuro.

-Cuatro, cero, dos. -me dio una mirada reprobatoria.

-Aprende rápido el novato. -comentó Himuro divertido. -Esta tarde no puedo atormentarte Midorima, tengo trabajo que hacer. -dijo, mientras dejaba las carpetas sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias a Dios. -murmuró por lo bajo Shin-chan.

-Bueno, te dejo con tu nuevo pupilo. -me guiño un ojo. -Nos vemos, Shin-chan~ -se despidió, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡HIMURO! -le grito molesto. Pero ya el policía emo se había ido, así que en su lugar, yo tuve que aguantarme la sarta de insultos dedicada a él.

-Shin-chan, no se moleste. Le saldrán arrugas tan joven. -le dije.

-Mocoso, no te des la libertad de llamarme así. Él es un compañero de trabajo tú... -haciendo énfasis en el tu- eres nada más que un simple reo del pabellón, conoce tu lugar. -se acomodó los lentes, y siguió con su trabajo en la notebook.

-Lo siento, señor. -me disculpe de nuevo. Era difícil de admitir, pero esas palabras dolieron.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, sólo se escuchaba el tecleo en la notebook y nuestras respiraciones. Suspire.

-Señ- me interrumpió.

-Lo siento, Takao. -me dijo sin más. -Gracias por traer el sobre, puedes retirarte. -me levante de la silla, lo miré aliviado.

-Gracias, señor. -me apresure a decir mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando llamó de nuevo.

-Takao. -dijo. -Anda con cuidado.

-¿Por qué lo dice? Señor. -me gire de nuevo para mirarlo, curioso por las palabras que me dijo.

-Muy bien sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Solo trata de no meterte en problemas, _en serio_. -se acomodó sus lentes, seguía fijo en la pantalla de la notebook.

-Realmente no entiendo lo que trata de decir, pero gracias por el consejo, señor.

-Takao, no tienes ni un mes aquí y no he escuchado nada sobre ti involucrado en peleas, y espero siga así. Pero tienes rastro de sangre seca en la frente y en el cabello. -ahora si me estaba mirando.

-Ah... ¿esto? No estoy causando problemas, señor. Nada de qué preocuparse, je...je. -trate de sonreír, nervioso. No quiero que me tilden de una mala conducta aquí, lo menos que quiero es alagar mi sentencia.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Sólo fue un accidente, señor. -me apresure a contestar.

-¿Te están acosando?

-Yo... No...-baje la mirada, joder. Lo menos que quería era ser como una niñita soplona y decir que me estaban acosando, esto es la cárcel, no un patio de recreo.

No vi cómo ni en qué momento se puso de pie. Solo sé que ahora estaba sobre mí, me tomó por el cuello del overol y me miro seriamente.

-Se-se-¡¿señor?! -estoy asustado.

-Déjate de niñerías y date cuenta donde estas. Ahora responde. -una mirada filosa. -¿Te están acosando?

-Si... Señor...-fue lo único que pude decir. Me soltó el overol y me dejo caer al suelo.

-¿Quién? -preguntó, mientras me miraba desde arriba, era unos centímetros más alto que yo.

-No lo diré, señor. -le sostuve la mirada.

Suspiró. -Cuatro, cero, dos. No te metas en esas mierdas raras de las bandas, ¿bien? -se alejó, mientras iba de nuevo a su asiento.

-Entendido, señor. Primero muerto, antes de que me conviertan en su zorra. -le dije.

-Cuidado con lo que dices. -ya no me miro.

Ahora sí, me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

-Takao, si sucede algo, puedes contar conmigo. Ahora, ¡largo de aquí! -grito.

-¡Si señor! -y me apresure a salir de la oficina. Mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia mi celda.

Pensé en lo último que dijo:

"Si sucede algo, puedes contar conmigo."

¿Acaso se preocupada por mi o algo así?

Me reí. Na, de ninguna manera el general Midorima Shintarō se preocuparía por cuatro, cero, dos.

* * *

Mientras vagaba por los pasillos, estaba algo silencioso. Generalmente para aquellas horas –eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, cuando vi la última vez en el reloj de pared que estaba en la oficina- ya deberían estar todos en sus celdas, y algunas seguían vacías.

¿Sera que sucedió algo?

Al segundo siguiente, estaba tirado en el suelo. Choque con algo y no sabía qué o quién era.

-¿Estas bien? -me preguntó una sombra. ¿Una sombra?

-¡AHH! -dio un grito ahogado. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie. -Mierda, Kuroko, ¡deja de aparecer así de la nada!-le grite, al peliceleste con el que había chocado. Era más bajo que yo y con menos presencia que una hormiga.

-Pero si llevo rato parado aquí, Takao-kun. -dijo, sin expresión alguna.

-Idiota. ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

-Esperando para entrar a la reunión. -agrego sin más.

-¿Reunión? ¿Qué reunión? –pregunte intrigado. Era muy difícil que los presos nos reuniéramos en horas corridas en un salón, solo si nos convocaba un oficial. A menos que la reunión sea de…

-La de Akashi. –me afirmo Kuroko. Claro, era el único bastardo con tanto poder como para reunir a varios reos en un solo lugar. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Y de qué va esa "reunión"? –no sabía si realmente era una, la otra opción de que podían hacer varios reos juntos en un salón era… era algo muy asqueroso. Me dio nauseas el solo pensarlo.

-Al parecer es algo sobre nuevos miembros, y creo que los de Hyuga también vendrían. Tal vez deberías entrar, Takao-kun. Es importante que decidas de una vez en que bando estar. –me dijo la sombra.

-Na… eso no me va Kuroko. –Una puerta gris se abrió ante nosotros. Mostrando a un tipo alto, bien alto, de cabellos morado. Llevaba una bolsa de caramelos en la mano. ¿De dónde carajo sacan dulces en esta pocilga? Algo más decente que la masa gris, impostora de comida, eso es seguro.

-Kuro-chin, Aka-chin dijo que ya podías entrar. –Se comió un caramelo. – ¿El enano de negro quién es? –me miro de reojo. Debía medir como unos dos metros este tipo, que miedo. Nota mental: nunca buscarle pelea al come caramelos.

-Ah, él es Takao-kun, le preguntare a Akashi-kun si puede entrar, creo que estaría muy complacido. –dijo el peliceleste. ¿Eh?

-No, yo no iré. –le dije al vacío que estaba a mi lado, y así era. Un vacío, porque Kuroko ya no estaba a mi lado, me sorprende lo desapercibido que puede pasar.

-Atsushi. –dijeron detrás de mí.

-¡Muro-chin! ¿Ya te desocupaste? –el gigante morado se alejó de la puerta, empujándome a un lado mientras iba hacia el tal "Muro-chin", cuando gire a ver quién era, mayor fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme al…

-Policía emo. –susurré.

-¿Dijiste algo, mocoso? –me miro expectante, el pelinegro.

-Nada, nada. Oficial Himuro-san, señor.

-Eh, ¿Muro-chin conoce al nuevo? ¿También le _dará_ dulces a el? ¡No quiero! –dijo el gigante, haciendo un mohín. Vaya grandote, haciendo de niño.

-Tranquilo, Atsushi. –rio Himuro. –Solo a ti te _daré_ dulces, no creo que Takao esté interesado en que le _den_, ¿o sí? –me miro divertido.

Y ni en un millón de años dejare que me _den_. –No gracias, soy diabético. -Mentí.

-¿En serio? No recuerdo haber leído eso en tu historial. –me miró fijamente. Cabron.

-Sí, bueno. Se equivocaron, soy diabético y no quiero que el oficial Himuro me _de_ caramelos. –respondí. Eso de ponerle tanto énfasis en el _dar_, como acento sexual, me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

-Mejor así, yo seré el único al que Muro-chin le _de_ caramelos. –dijo el gigante. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por el miembro viril del oficial emo? _En serio_, creo que vomitare la masa gris.

Himuro rio de nuevo. –Está bien Atsushi, ¿nos vamos? –pregunto el oficial, mientras me daba la espalda.

-Tenía una reunión, pero quiero con Muro-chin~, vamos. El nuevo puede ocupar mi lugar. –dijo Atsushi.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no….! –alguien me jalo por el brazo.

-Takao, ¿Qué coño haces ahí parado? ¡Entra de una vez! – creo que escuche la voz de Miayaji decir. Y así me jalaban a las profundidades del infierno.

-Que te diviertas, Kazunari. –el oficial emo dijo esto último, y me guiño un ojo. Él sabía lo que me podían hacer. ¡Hijo de puta!

Un salón oscuro se abrió paso ante mí, o mejor dicho, mientras me arrastraban a él. Algunas silla ocupadas, las demás estaban rotas, esparcidas por lo que parecía ser una abandonada aula de clase. Un escritorio, detrás de este se encontraba una pizarra, con muchas obsesionadas y próstatas dibujadas. Infantiles.

Sobre el escritorio se encontraba sentado nada más y nada menos que, Akashi Seijuro. Siempre con su aura de autoridad absoluta.

Miyaji me llevo al extremo opuesto del aula, y se colocó a mi lado recostado en la pared. Pude ver a varios de los presentes, estaban Kuroko junto con Kagami y Aomine.

Del otro lado estaba Hyuga, haciendo acto de presencia junto con los de su banda. Además pude ver a Jean hablando animadamente con un chico, si mal no recuerdo es Marco. Fue mi compañero de celda por alrededor de dos días y por alguna extraña razón, lo cambiaron. Para entonces, yo no estaba compartiendo celda con nadie.

Marco y Jean reían a gusto. Marco tuvo el descaro de pasar el brazo por la espalda de Jean, acercándolo más hacia él, y por lo visto al otro no le incómodo para nada. Rodé los ojos. Me llamo la atención ver a Kise en aquella reunión, si tengo entendido, no estaba involucrado directamente en algún bando, siendo la zorra del policía que lo protege, no era necesario.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue ver al chico que había visto antes saliendo de la oficina de Midorima, Kaneki. Ahora llevaba un overol naranja como todos los presentes en la sala, pero a diferencia de que el llevaba su máscara. Perfecto, como si no era suficiente de tener que lidiar con los abusos de los que me acosan, ahora debo tener cuidado con que me arranque las orejas él come gente, maravilloso. Me mantendré alejado de él.

Un chico castaño, un poco más bajo que yo, se acero a mí. Estaba muuuuy cerca, no podía dar paso atrás porque estaba pegado a la pared. Me miro fijamente, se acercó más y parecía estar a punto de besarme, gire el rostro asqueado.

Me jalo el cabello. –Oi, ¡idiota! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –me solté rápido y lo empuje, apartándolo de mí.

-Más te vale no acercarte demasiado a Akashi-sama, conoce tu lugar, poca cosa. –me miro asqueado. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a este enano?

-Kouki, deja al nuevo. –dijo Akashi. –Vuelve a tu lugar. –Y así, sin antes darme una última mirada de advertencia, se alejó de mí. Su lugar consistía en el regazo de Akashi, mientras este lo abrazaba, Reo lo miraba de mala gana.

Perfecto, otra zorra más.

-Akashi, deja tus calenturas y comienza de una vez la reunión. –dijo Aomine.

-Este tonito. –Advirtió Akashi.

-¡No le hables de esa manera a Sei-chan! Negro de- Kotaro corto a Reo.

-No le provoques Reo, dejemos que esto comience de una vez.

-Bien, comencemos. Hyuga, ¿cuantos nuevos en tu grupo? –dijo Akashi.

-Cinco son. –dijo el de anteojos.

-Bien, para cuando el reclutamiento termine, tendré más de doce. –dijo Akashi, sonando orgulloso. Muchos de los presos prefieren estar con alguien que tiene poder aquí, otros prefieren estar con el bando más fuerte –aparentemente el de Imayoshi- yo no prefiero ninguno.

-Puras nenas sin fuerza. –inquirió Hyuga.

-Lo que digas, pero no me hagas mandarte a Aomine y Murasakibara, ya veremos quién será el que termine roto. –le dedico una última mirada, y siguió acariciando al castaño que tenía en el regazo.

-Lo que digas, nenita. –se bufó Hyuga.

-Bien. Lo importante es cómo tratar al bando de Makoto. Después de todo, ellos iniciaron toda la mierda y toda su gente fue llevada a confinamiento, esos imbéciles y sus intento de armas, por eso nos meten en problemas a todos. –hablo ahora Teppei.

Así que esa era lo que había sucedido antes de que llegara, una lucha entre el bando de Imayoshi y el de Hanamiya –al parecer el segundo, usaron armas- y debido a que dos personas fallecieron, fueron llevados a confinamiento durante unos meses. Pero para que todo el bando de Hanamiya fuera llevado… definitivamente son unas bestias.

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. Kaneki me estaba mirando. ¿Y este que se trae conmigo?

-Takao… ¿aún no decides a cual bando unirte? Mira amigo, no quiere verte mal, pero- le corte.

-No quiero estar con ninguno, Miyaji. Entiéndelo y ya. –No tenía ánimos para discutir del tema.

-¿Y eres consciente de lo que te va a suceder si quedas fuera? –pregunto, creo _en serio_ sonaba preocupado.

-Lo se Miyaji, pero puedes estar tranquilo, se defenderme. –el bastardo se echó a reír a mi lado.

-Eso es mentira, tú y yo lo sabemos. –me dijo.

-No seas imbécil. –lo mire de mala gana. En parte no era tan mentira, no era el mejor de todos en lo que se refiere a pelea, pero algo sabia… ¿a quién engaño? Me van a machacar.

-No será, ¿Qué Takao es un pupilo? –fue Kise el que habló esta vez.

-¿Un qué? –pregunte.

-Ignorante. –se burló el rubio, de mí. –Un pupilo, de un oficial. Mientras más alto el rango, mas privilegios. Suéltalo novato, ¿a quién se la chupas? –me miro expectante, esperando mi respuesta.

-¡A tu padre! Cabrón. –le solté, me molesto ese imbécil. –Por supuesto que a nadie. Yo no soy como tú.

-Como yo, ¿ardiente y apasionado? Imposible. –se burló de mí, de nuevo. –No me llegas ni a la mugre de las uñas.

Ahora se las iba a ver conmigo. -¡Marica! ¡Puta! ¡Calienta pollas! –me dirigía a meterle el puño que se merecía, pero alguien me detuvo, y esta vez no era Miyaji. Me congele. Era Kaneki el que me sostenía fuertemente del brazo, me llevo de nuevo hacia la pared, y con el dedo me hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio. Respire hondo. A este sí que le tenía que hacer caso.

-Gracias, Ken. –dijo Akashi, puso a Furihata a su lado y se puso de pie. –Así que un pupilo, ¿eh? La verdad no lo había pensado, y si tan reacio esta con la idea de unirse a un bando, entonces debe ser porque este con algún oficial. Además no tienes la fuerza ni el poder defenderte solo. –me miró fijamente, estudiándome. Me señalo con su dedo índice.

-Y bien, ¿Quién es el oficial? Habla. Ahora. –me ordeno. –Y pobre de ti si no estás con alguno, hemos sido muy condescendientes contigo, nuevo. Pero ya va siendo hora de que alguien te estrene…

Mierda, ¡MIERDA! Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. No, no y no. Absolutamente no. No podía dejar que uno de estos me tocara o algo peor, me violara. Me rehusó, me niego. Estaba temblando, sudando frio. Algo tenía que hacer… "Si sucede algo, puedes contar conmigo."

Imposible, ni en un millón de años.

-¿Y bien? –dijo de nuevo Akashi, se acercaba lentamente a mí, con una mirada filosa en sus ojos. Como una tijera, podía sentir como cortaba a través de mí.

No podía pensarlo más.

Lo siento madre, nos vemos pronto.

-Mi…Mi….Midorima Shintaro. –le solté. Silencio en la sala, ojos abiertos como platos. Me miraban expectantes. Y ahora risas. Toda la sala había estallado en risas. Imbéciles, suspire un poco aliviado.

-Shintaro, ¿eh? Quien iba a pensar que el general más estricto de todos iba a tener de pupilo al novato. –Akashi seguía observándome.

-Ah-pu-pu-pues yo. Es así, estoy con él. –le dije nervioso, mis mejillas ardían. Sentía como me ponía rojo como un tomate.

-Pruébalo. –soltó, sin más Hyuga.

-¿Cómo? –dije.

-Follando con él, claro está, duh. –ahora era Kise el que intervino.

-Pe-pe-pero a él no le gusta que… que nos vean, es muy reservado. –me atreví a decir. Mentira tras mentira, y la mirada filosa de Kaneki y de Akashi, no ayudaban en nada a calmarme.

-Eso no es problema, solo dinos cuando y Kuroko se encargara de traer las pruebas, ¿No, Kuroko?

-Por supuesto, Akashi-kun. ¿Cuándo? –ahora el peliceleste que tenía su mirada fija en mí.

-Es bueno contar con las sombras. Ahora, Kazunari. ¿Cuándo? –pregunto Akashi.

-¡No lo sé! Cuando Shin-chan este de ganas. –les dije alterado.

-¿Y no sabes cuando tu jefe tiene ganas? Vaya pupilo más inútil, y después me dices a mi calienta pollas. –escupió Kise. Ese malnacido, ya después me las voy a cobrar.

-¿Puedes preguntarle cuando estarán juntos de nuevo? No es necesario que le digas nada de nosotros, solo es para cerciorarnos. –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Está bien… yo, se los hare saber.

-Bien, me alegra que nos entendamos, Kazunari. Y espero no estés mintiendo, o sabes lo que te espera. –me dio una mirada absoluta.

-Lo que sea, ya les diré. –me aleje de donde estaba, dejando a un lado a Akashi. Iba a salir de aquella aula cuando el pelirrojo dijo por ultimo:

-Solo tienes dos días Kazunari, ni más ni menos. Es tu problema como lo vas a provocar, pero si no tenemos pruebas en cuarenta y ocho horas, alguien se encargara de ti.

Salí de aquella sala, dando un portazo. Madre santa, en la que me he metido.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para tener relaciones con un hombre? Y de paso un General. Y para rematar, mi antiguo jefe había llevado a la quiebra a una de sus empresas.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Kazunari Takao, date por muerto. ¿Tal vez podía intentar el ahorcarme con las sabanas de mi cama? Na, no podría hacer eso.

Me empujaron contra una pared. Dolor. Mierda, no de nuevo, ya no sé cuántas veces me han empujado contra la pared hoy. Este fue un poco más brusco que el de esta mañana, así que supuse que no era Hyuga el me apretaba. No decía nada, solo estaba ahí, presionándome. Trate de zafarme, di unas patadas, pero me empujo más fuerte. Sentí que podía hacerme uno con la pared. Hasta que finalmente me dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

-No… tu…- lo mire. No dijo nada.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-le pregunte. Aunque no sé cómo carajos me iba a responder, debido a la máscara que tapaba su boca. Me sostuvo contra la pared con una mano, y con la otra rompió el candado que llevaba a un costado la máscara, abrió el cierro.

-¡No me comas, por favor! ¡Tengo mal sabor! ¡Soy peor que la comida del comedor! –le grite, agitado.

-Nada sabe peor que la comida de mierda que nos dan aquí. –me dijo, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz. Me reí ante su comentario, era cierto, nada sabe peor que esa mierda. De nuevo me hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio, con su dedo.

-Escúchame, estoy hablando. –guardo silencio por un momento. Sus ojos negros me miraban fijamente. –No sé quién eres nuevo, o que intentas a hacer, pero si tratas de meter en problemas al general Midorima… te las veras conmigo, ¿entendiste? –soltó un poco su agarre, aun con sus ojos clavados en mí. No sabía que decirle, yo solo no quería tener problemas con nadie, y menos con este psicópata.

-¡KANEKI! ¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! –grito alguien, lo único que vi fue como un puño impacto con el chico que estaba en frente de mí. Ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, probablemente inconsciente.

-¿Estas bien? –su mano me tomo por el hombro, sus ojos detonaban preocupación.

-Yo…yo….

-¿Estas bien, Takao? –pregunto de nuevo, sin soltarme. Tuve que subir mi cabeza para poder verlo bien.

-Estoy bien, Shin-chan. –respondí.

* * *

**Explicare algunas cosas:** Si pertenecen a cierta banda o grupo, tienes algo así como cierta inmunidad ante otros salvajes, ya que si te metes con uno de grupo, te metes con todo.

Es una carcel, asi que obviamente hay esas situaciones homosexuales, por el simple hecho de que hay muchos hombres. (Pobre Michozita, es la unica niña (?)

Si estas follando con un oficial... ¿Quién se va a meter con vos? Nadie quiere una bronca con un oficial.

Uso la palabra "reo" que también aplica para preso o prisionero, tienen significado similar. Si hablo de Mibuchi Reo, utilizo mayusculas para el nombre.

**Gracias por leer está invencion de mi locura. Si quieren que suba la segunda parte (que tendrá lemon), haganmelo saber~**

**¿Cómo? Con una review.**

_Besos, nos leemos, xx._


	2. Chapter 2

_Y seguimos con la locura..._

* * *

**Parte 2: Pinocchio.**

_-¿Estas bien, Takao? –pregunto de nuevo, sin soltarme. Tuve que subir mi cabeza para poder verlo bien._

_-Estoy bien, Shin-chan. –respondí._

...

Suspiró, como aliviado. Un atisbo de preocupación paso por sus ojos… ¿o fue solo mi imaginación? Luego de unos segundos, que parecieron horas en silencio, finalmente me soltó. Su mirada se fue hacia el chico de la máscara que ahora se encontraba en el suelo. Le jalo el brazo y lo puso de pie.

-Siete, nueve, tres. –pronuncio, lo que parecía ser el número de Kaneki. -¿Qué le estabas haciendo a cuatro, creo, dos? Muy claro te advertí que no te metieras de nuevo en problemas. Arima dijo que te quitarían la máscara, ¡y tú vas y atacas al nuevo! ¡¿Qué carajo está mal contigo?! –le grito, dando un puño a la pared. Se estaba contiendo de golpearlo, lo sé por la manera en que cerraba sus puños, furioso, y se alejaba del muchacho.

-Señor, yo…. Yo…lo siento. –trataba de decir por lo bajo, el peliblanco.

-¿Qué sientes? ¿El hacerme enojar cada dos por tres o el estar constantemente metido en una riña? Si tuvieras un poco del respeto y admiración que dices tenerme, ¡entonces no estarías causándome más problemas! –le gritó. Lo miraba con rencor. Kaneki se encogió, ahora parecía más pequeño que antes, lo miraba desolado.

-Yo…yo…-

-¡Nada! Te di mi confianza, y hable para cambiarte de pabellón, pero ya veo que nunca aprendes. –se ajustó sus lentes, y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Se limpió la sangre que tenía en su mano izquierda, la cual había impactado antes en la pared.

-¡Oficial Nishio! –bramó, Midorima. Un sujeto delgado, con gafas, unos cabellos claros sobresalían un poco de su gorra. Al parecer había estado observando todo el asunto y en ningún momento intervino. "Vaya pedazo de oficial."

-¡Sí! Señor. –dijo, acercándose a donde estábamos nosotros, estaba temblando. Parecía asustado… ¿de Kaneki o de Shin-chan? ¡¿Shin-chan?! En qué momento había comenzado a llamarle por aquel apodo, de manera cariñosa. Me sonroje ante aquel dilema, yo no era cercano al oficial peliverde o nada por estilo, solo necesitaba que me follara. Mátenme, ahora.

-¿Nishio? ¿Qué hace la mierda de caballo en este pabellón? –fue Kaneki el que hablo ahora, observando al recién llegado.

-Oi, ¡Imbécil! –le gritó el oficial.

-¡Kaneki! ¡A callar! – Shin-chan lo fulmino con la mirada, hasta a mí me dio miedo. –Oficial, por favor escolte a siete, nueve, tres a la celda doce en el pabellón de asilamiento. –le dijo al castaño, este lo miro asustadizo.

-¡No! ¡Asilamiento no! –Kaneki tomo a Shin-chan por un brazo. "¡Apártate de él, imbécil!" Y como si hubiera escuchado mis palabras, Shin-chan se soltó de un manotazo.

-Escúchame bien. He sido muy, _muy_ condescendiente contigo, y ya me harté. Me tienes hasta la coronilla, entiendo que seas como un hijo para Arima pero no te daré el poder de andar haciendo lo que te venga en gana. Y como si fuera poco, te metiste con el reo equivocado. –lo miraba furioso.

-¡Yo solo trataba de defenderte de este infeliz! –bramó el de la máscara. "¡Infeliz tu abuela!", rodé los ojos.

-¡Por Dios! No me hagas reír. –le calló Shin-chan. –Y no creas que no se lo hare saber a Arima, ya es suficiente. Como amigo y compañero que es, le informare de tus faltas. No te las paso más, Kaneki. –y con una última mirada filosa. –Nishio, llévatelo.

-S-s-¡Si, señor! –tartamudeó el oficial. –Andando, siete, nueve, tres. –lo empujo.

-¡No me toques, imbécil! –le grito. Oh, oh, gritarse a un oficial era un delito aquí. Y así, fue como se ganó un puño de Shin-chan.

-Respeta a las autoridades. –lo fusilo con la mirada. –Andando, cuatro, cero, dos. Te escoltare hasta tu celda. –me miró. No sé por qué, pero sentía que por alguna razón se estaba preocupando por mí. ¿Tenía malas intenciones? No, no, no… eso no era. Me sonroje pensando en lo que iba a tener que hacer con él.

-¿Takao? –inquirió, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, señor. –dije sin más. Y comencé a caminar a su lado.

-¡El solo está tratando de meterlo en problemas! –grito detrás de nosotros en de la máscara, el oficial Nishio lo detuvo de acercarse a nosotros. -¡No se deje engañar por ese infeliz!

-Dos semanas, aislamiento. Sigue así y será todo un mes. –y con una última mirada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

Avanzamos en silencio por los pasillos, subimos escaleras, seguimos caminando, en un silencio sepulcral. Fue el general el primero en romper aquella niebla.

-Y bien, ¿Qué sucedió allá atrás?

-Nada, señor. –mentí.

-¿Nada? Y porque razón, debía sujetarte contra la pared y romper su máscara. Takao, ¿Qué sucedió? –me dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez se detuvo y poso una mano en mi hombro para que me detuviera.

-Na-na-nada, ¡señor!

-Estas tartamudeando y ocultas la mirada. –me llevo hacia un pasillo más alejado, en aquel no había celdas, solo algunas oficinas que debían estar desocupadas para aquellas horas. Tomo mi barbilla y subió mi rostro. Ojos verdes, acusadores. -¿Qué sucedió? –dijo al fin.

Trague fuerte. –Nada, señor. El simplemente se acercó a mi cuando iba caminando. No le provoque o dije algo que lo hiciera molestar. –me estudio por unos segundos, bajando su mirada.

Finalmente, me saco de aquel pasillo y seguimos andando. –Te la dejare pasar esta vez, _cuatro, cero, dos._\- dijo, haciendo énfasis en mi número. Eso era yo en aquel lugar, un número. -¿Qué estaban haciendo a estas horas fuera de su celda? –pregunto de nuevo.

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué venia de una reunión de bandas? Joder, joder, joder… ahora si estoy frito."

-Responde. –ordeno.

-Iba al baño. –mentí. Esta vez, no fue por el hombro. Me tomo por el codo fuertemente, girándome para verlo.

-¡Responde! –ordeno de nuevo. Su mirada acusatoria. –Estas mintiendo, y no te conviene hacer enojar a un oficial de alto rango. Responde, Takao. No lo diré de nuevo.

-Señor…. –respire profundo. –Estaba en la enfermería. –mentí de nuevo. Mejor dejo de hacer esta mierda, solo me meten en más problemas.

Su agarre a mi brazo fue más fuerte. Me dolía. Su mirada mordaz seguía fija en mí. –Se…ñor? –me atreví a subir la mirada.

-¡Deja de mentir! No tienes ninguna venda y sigues teniendo rastros de sangre en el cabello. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? –escupió furioso.

-No, ¡por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces por qué no me dices la verdad? Te di una oportunidad para confiar, pero ya veo que no te importo. –Me soltó el brazo, miro su reloj. – ¡Mierda! La reunión. –se acomodó el traje. –Takao, te veo mañana en mi oficina, hora del almuerzo. –Y sin más, se alejó de mí.

-Por cierto, más te vale no faltar… _si sabes lo que te conviene._-soltó esto último, mientras seguía su camino.

Estaba temblando, mis piernas parecían gelatina. ¿Y ahora qué coño le iba a decir mañana? Suspire frustrado, y seguí mi rumbo hacia la celda. Estaba agotado, aquel día había sido jodidamente molesto.

* * *

Me pare en frente de la puerta gris, tenía el número "1-4-8" enmarcado en letras negras sobre la puerta. Subí mi manga, y deslice mi brazalete por lector que estaba al lado de la puerta. Una vez registrado, ya no podría volver a abrir esa puerta en toda la noche, hasta que sonara el timbre del día siguiente, para que saliéramos a laborar.

Me quedé estupefacto. Un sujeto de cabellos morados, tez blanca, y overol naranja. Olfateaba un pañuelo de una manera… muy repulsiva. Casi vomito ante aquella escena. Parecía un sádico oliendo unas pantis. "¡Abran la maldita puerta, sáqueme de aquí!" gritaba en mi subconsciente.

_-¡Dolce!_-dijo el extraño sujeto. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, dejo su asqueroso acto y se giró a verme.

-_Bonjour Monsieur._ –añadió este. Ni cojones que me dijo. –No sabía que tendría un compañero de celda tan… _adorable._-juro que casi vomito ante escuchar la manera que dijo "adorable". Perfecto, otro marica de compañero, justo lo que me faltaba. Pase por su lado, ignorándolo. Y me dedique a subir la escalera de la litera, me gustaba dormir arriba.

-Sí, bueno. Yo no _quería_ tener un compañero de celda. –dije. Y era la verdad, es extraño que un reo estuviera solo, pero en mi poco tiempo ya me había acostumbrado y no quería a nadie para estorbar mi silencio.

-Eso me dolió, _Monsieur._-dijo este.

-Lo que sea. –en ese momento se apagaron las luces, dejando solo un bombillo de emergencia, el que se encontraba arriba de la puerta, encendido. Esa era la hora del toque de queda, todo preso debía encontrarse en su celda, y no se encenderían hasta de nuevo mañana temprano.

-Nuevo. –le dije.

-Tsukiyama Shuu, para servirle. Y déjeme decirle que no soy nada nuevo. – resortes rechinaron, debía ser él, en la cama de abajo.

-Uhm, pues yo no te he visto por aquí. –añadí.

-_Confinamiento._-

…

…

…

¡JODER! Estaba gritando internamente. ¿Esto es una broma? Debe ser una puta broma. Un compañero nuevo… no es nuevo, y venia saliendo de confinamiento, en el tiempo que yo estaba llegando. ¿Habrá estado involucrado en _esa _pelea? ¿Sería del bando de Imayoshi?... ¡¿De Hanmiya?! Joder, joder, joder. Dios que estas en los cielos, Jesús, madre, padre, abuela, abuelo, todos los difuntos santos de la familia Takao, no permitan que este tipo me viole.

Escuche una risa.

-¿Asustado, Kazunari? –trague saliva. ¿Sabía mi nombre? Casi me hago pipi. -¿Estas asustado?

"¡Por supuesto que no! Cabron." Y eso fue sarcasmo.

-No tengas miedo, Kazunari. Sin ofender pero, no eres mi _tipo_. –juro que por un segundo estaba aliviado. Sentí que podía respirar de nuevo, hasta que dijo:

-Hanamiya me dijo.

-Padre nuestro que estas en los silencios, santificado sea tu nombre…

Se escuchó de nuevo su risa. -¿Eres religioso? Eso no me lo dijeron. –añadió divertido.

-¿Qué sabes de mí? –pregunte.

-Todo. Desde antes de que llegaras aquí, _my dear_. Hasta sabemos que tienes diabetes. – y esto fue una mentira, ahora era yo el que se estaba riendo.

-Parece que ya estas mejor, ¿no? –Añadió. –Bueno, no tengas miedo, yo no te hare nada. Como dije antes, no me interesas. Nos llevaremos muy bien, Kazunari. –no sé si lo decía _en serio_, o trataba de asustarme más.

-¿Es cierto que estas con el general Midorima? –dijo este. Mierda…

-Si… ¡Sí! así es. –dije lo último, tratando de sonar convincente. Risas de nuevo.

-No te creo.

-¡Pero es la verdad! –le grite. Mentira tras mentira, asome mi cabeza para verlo en la cama de abajo. Estaba recostado con un libro a su lado, no vi bien de que era. ¿De dónde coño sacó un libro? ¿Cómo siquiera la gente puede conseguir algo, en este lugar? Decidí mejor no preguntar, la respuesta me asustaría, de seguro.

-Mentiroso, mentiroso. _Pinocchio_, te crecerá la nariz. –Perfecto, ahora me comparaban con un muñeco de madera. Rodé los ojos ante su comentario.

-Como sea, me importa un bledo lo que pienses. –me acomode de nuevo en mi cama.

-Kazunari, solo te digo una cosa… si vas a estar chupándosela a un oficial de alto cargo, ándate con cuidado. –añadió esto último y se sumó en el silencio. Ninguno habló de nuevo, esa noche.

* * *

Ya debía ser de día, el timbre que indicaba la hora de levantarse sonó, las luces se encendieron. Bostecé, un crujido se escuchó de la cama de abajo. ¿Eh?

Claro, ahora tenía un nuevo compañero… y de la banda de Hanamiya. Perfecto.

Me limpie un poco los ojos y me baje de la escalera. Gire a ver si seguía dormido, y me encamine al urinario que se encontraba en la esquina de la "habitación". Wa, nada mejor que ir al baño por la mañana.

-Linda manguera, _monsieuir_. –escuche una voz.

-¡Hijo de puta! –le grite. Mientras me subía el cierre del overol rápidamente. Se escuchó su risa.

Lo ignore y fui a la mesa de metal que estaba en la celda. La cual traía dos gavetas. Abrí la primera sacando mi cepillo de dientes, un overol limpio y jabón. Tome la toalla que estaba a un lado, y coloque mi brazalete en el lector, para abrir la celda.

Camine rápido hacia las duchas, dejando atrás de mí a la celda y al depravado que en ella se encontraba.

-Kazunari, ¡espera! –sentí pasos apresurados detrás de mí. Mierda, era Tsukiyama. Se encontraba a mi lado. –Que cruel, no me esperaste, compañero. Rompiste mi corazón. –poso un brazo por mi hombro, lo aparte.

-Idiota, eso te pasa por meterte con mi polla. –lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Solo se puede meter con ella el general? –se rio de mí, en mi cara. Bastardo, infeliz. Me puse rojo como un tomate ante su comentario.

-¡No, imbécil! –me aleje de él rápidamente.

Finalmente llegue a las duchas. Que suerte que no habían muchas personas, me quite el overol quedando solo en bóxer, gire a los lados a ver si no se encontraban algún idiota dando miraditas raras. Tome la toalla y las cosas y me aleje rápido hacia una de las duchas. Vi a Miyaji.

-Tak- no me importo, lo ignore. Entre a una de las taquillas y agradecí como el infierno que tuvieran seguro por dentro. La cerré y coloque mis cosas. Abrí la ducha.

Me quite la ropa interior y la colgué. Estaba de suerte, dentro alguien había dejado una pasta de dientes. Aplique en mi cepillo, mientras el agua me caía por el cuerpo. Estaba helada, pero no importo, quería relajarme un momento.

Me puse a pensar en cómo se supone que me _acostaría_ con el general. Me dio escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Hoy debía ir a su oficina asi que… ¡No! Ni en un millón de años, ¿Cómo se supone que este con un hombre? Yo soy heterosexual. Admito que era atractivo, no debía pasar de unos 28 o menos, su espalda era ancha, y ese trasero, uh…. ¡No! Soy heterosexual.

Soy heterosexual. Soy heterosexual. Soy heterosexual. Soy heterosexual. Soy heterosexual. Esas piernas… sus labios carnosos, ¿Qué sabor tendrán?

¡No! Soy heterosexual. Soy heterosexual. Soy heterosexual. Soy heterosexual. Soy heterosexual. Soy heterosexual.

Y así me repetí este mantra mientras me duchaba. Alguien toco la puerta.

-Kazunari. –dijeron. Oh, oh. –Kazunari, sé que estás ahí.

-¿Qué quieres? Akashi. –dije, mientras me sacaba el jabón.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunto.

-¿Cuándo, que?

-¿Cuándo nos vas a demostrar que tienes algo con el general? –dijo, sobre el ruido del agua. –Ya sé que tienes un compañero nuevo, y no me emociona la idea de saber que Hanamiya tiene el ojo puesto en ti.

¿Cómo sabia eso? Bueno, es Akashi. Lo sabe todo.

-No lo sé…-dude.

-Imbécil. –me grito.

-¡Oi!

-Una mierda, ¿Cuándo? No lo preguntaré de nuevo.

-…

-¡Kazunari! –grito, golpeando la puerta.

-Hoy…-dije, sin más.

-Bien. –escuche pasos, creo que se había ido.

Frustrado, cerré la ducha. Tome la toalla y me seque. Recogí todo y me apresure a salir a cambiarme. Llegue rápidamente a donde había dejado mis cosas. Estaban comenzando a llegar más personas. Me vestí rápido y salí de aquel lugar, disparado hacia mi celda.

En el camino me encontré con algunos oficiales, haciendo su ronda diaria. Entre en la celda y deje mis cosas.

-¡AH! Vaya mierda. –estaba frustrado. Ahora, ¿qué haré? No me queda nada más que esperar lo peor.

La hora del desayuno llegó, permitiéndonos salir de nuestras celdas, de nuevo. Tsukiyama nunca llego, eso fue extraño. Salí rumbo al comedor, a buscar la masa grisácea impostora de comida.

En mi camino me encontré con el General Jaegar, era el que dictaba los días de trabajo en aquel lugar.

-Cuatro, cero, dos. –me llamo. Aquel moreno de ojos verdes.

-Señor. –salude.

-Hoy te toca día de trabajo. –me dijo, mientras revisaba la lista que tenía en sus manos.

-Sí, señor. ¿Qué labor es la de hoy?

-Te toca servicio comunitario. –me dijo. -Repórtate inmediatamente al terminar tu desayuno, en el pabellón C, limpiaran el patio trasero. –Me dio una rápida mirada.

-Entendido, señor. –le hice un saludo militar.

-Bien, y más te vale no meterte en problemas cuatro, cero, dos. –Y si más, se marchó de mi lado, puso sus ojos en blancos cuando la oficial Mikasa se acercó a nosotros. Trataba de escapar de ella. Me reí ante aquella situación, esa pelinegro siempre acosaba al General Jaegar. Sin más, seguí mi rumbo hacia el comedor.

Me adentre en el comedor, y me dirigí hacia la pila de bandejas de metal que se encontraba a un costado. Luego me dispuse a hacer la fila para que sirvieran el intento de desayuno. Esta vez no se trataba de una masa grisácea, sino de una amarillenta, y un vaso de leche. La cual parecía estar caducada. Casi vomito ante el aspecto repugnante de aquello, pero algo debía de comer, ¿no?

Me aleje de la barra y busque una mesa. Coincidencias, estaba el rubio de ayer, Sakurai, solo en una mesa. Las demás ya estaban ocupadas y no tenía muchas ganas de entablar conversación, así que me dirigí con rumbo fijo a la de Sakurai.

-Oi, me voy a sentar. –añadí sin más.

-¡Buenos días, Takao-san! –dijo, sonando animado el muchacho.

-Hi…hi, por cierto, ¿Qué te hiciste ayer? Desapareciste después del almuerzo sin dejar rastro. –moví con la cuchara de plástico la masa amarillenta, era tan espesa que no se movía, se suponía que aquello era avena. Se suponía. "Impostor."

-Eh…yo fui con el oficial para- le corte.

-Ya me imagino el qué, mejor no digas nada. –rodé los ojos.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Desaparecí sin decir nada, ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –y comenzó con su sarta de disculpas.

Trate de darle un sorbo a mi vaso de leche cuando sentí un golpe en mi nuca. Escupiendo toda la leche en la bandeja. -¡Idiota! –grite, a quien quiera que fuese el responsable de aquello, sobándome la nuca.

-Idiota tu culo. –me dijo Miyaji, sentándose a mi lado. –Esta mañana me ignoraste en las duchas, y ayer también, bastardo.

-Ugh, lo que sea.

-No, deja de ignorarme. –me dio un puño en el brazo. –No porque este con Akashi, quiere decir que dejamos de ser compañeros, tonto.

-Vale, vale "amiguito". –le dije, burlándome.

-Bueno, ¿Qué harás entonces? –pregunto.

-¿El qué? –le dije, metiéndome una cucharada de la masa amarilla, cerré los ojos antes el amargo sabor de aquello. Puah.

-Sabes de lo que te hablo, tarado. Ayer soltaste la bomba de que estas con un oficial, ¿es en serio? -dijo, mirándome. Trague otra cucharada de la masa amarillenta y trague la leche.

-Lo es. -añadí.

-No te creo.

-Pues, es tu problema.

-Ka-zu-ri-kun~ dijo, un peli morado, sentándose al frente de mi. El cual perfectamente reconocí.

-Tsukiyama. ¿Que haces en esta mesa?

-Uno es libre para decidir donde sentarse. -dijo el otro.

-Takao, ¿conoces a este?-ahora fue Miyaji el que habló.

-Algo así...-me rasque la nuca. -Es mi nuevo compañero de celda.

-¡¿Qué?! -grito Miyagi en mi odio, haciéndome sobresaltar. Sakurai nos miraba en silencio. Tsukiyama se dedicaba a estudiar al nuevo -Sakurai-

-Si, si. Yo también me sorprendí ayer cuando lo descubrí en mi celda.

-¿Pero sabes si quiera de que bando es? ¡Hay que cuidarse de ese pelado!

-_Scheiße._ -pronunció, en lo que creo que fue alemán. -De Hanamiya, y ya aclaré que no me interesa de alguna manera Kazunari, así que ahora somos amigos. Pero por otro lado, el nuevo no esta nada mal~ -se giró, mirando a Sakurai de nuevo.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? -dijo Sakurai, con la cuchara de plástico que tenía, metida en su boca.

Me palmee la frente. -Par de idiotas... Y no te preocupes Miyaji, nadie me pondrá una mano encima.

-Si, sólo el general peliverde. -dijo Tsukiyama burlándose de mi. Miyaji chasqueo la lengua.

-Tch, no lo creo todavía. A ti ni siquiera te gustan los hombres y eres virgen.

-¡Miyaji, idiota! Claro que no. -le callé, un sonrojó se avecino a mis mejillas.

-¿Virgen, _Monsieur_? Bueno, pero eso lo podemos arreglar. -Me guiñó un ojo y se lamió el labio inferior.

-¡Atrás depravado! -Miyaji le grito primero que yo. -No te atrevas a tocar a Takao.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tu si lo puedes tocar, ah?~ -le dijo el pelimorado.

-¡Que ninguno me va a tocar!-les dije molesto. Me pare de la mesa recogiendo la bandeja. -Me voy, debo ir a trabajar. -dije, alejandome a dejar la bandeja y lo que quedó de masa amarillenta en el contenedor.

-¡Takao, espera! Hoy tenemos servicio comunitario juntos. -venia Miyaji, corriendo tras de mi.

Finalmente llegamos al patio del pabellón C, nos dieron nuestros utencilios, que consistían en pinzas y bolsas para recoger la basura. Luego debiamos limpiar y pintar el lugar.

Se acercaba la tarde cuando terminamos de limpiar, sólo la mitad del inmeso lugar, nos permitieron ir a almorzar y tomar el descanso. Al día siguiente seguiríamos el trabajo.

No tenía mucha hambre, así que cuando termine mi trabajo, me oculte de la vista de Miyaji, para escaparme de el, tenía otro lugar a donde, lamentablemente, debía ir.

Pase de largo por el comedor, prisioneros y algunos guardias que me preguntaron a donde iba, yo dando alguna excusa que otra. Me dirigi hacia la oficina.

* * *

Me pare en frente de la puerta negra cromada que muy bien conocía. La tierra se movía, estaba ocurriendo un terremoto... O tal vez eran mis piernas que no dejaban de moverse como galantina.

Estoy asustado.

No se lo que va a suceder cuando atraviese esa puerta. La verdad es que lo se, pero no quiero admitirlo. O creo que lo se. Además, ¿que se supone debo hacer para provocarlo? Ya he dicho una mentira tras otra, una más no me matara.

Pudiera inventarle el que me gusta, que siempre lo he querido desde que lo conocí hace unos meses cuando lo vi en su oficina -la de farmacéuticos Midorima- cuando busque su firma. Si, esa serviría.

¿Pero y si es homofóbico? ¿Y si odia a los gays y me golpea y me dispara con una de las pistolas de su colección? ¿O si realmente es un depravado sexual y me termina violando fuertemente? Muchos de estos y más pensamientos oscuros me estaban nublando la mente desde hacía un rato.

Madre, tengo miedo.

Querida madre que estas en los cielos, ayúdame.

No podía dudar más, es ahora o nunca. Era el general o una banda de depravados. Era todo o nada. Tomo una respiración profunda. Se que dentro de unas horas me estaré lamentando por mi jodida decisión.

Que ilógico es toda esta mierda, una mentira me trajo a la cárcel, una mentira me llevó a este problema y una mentira me salvara de todo este asunto, o eso espero.

Abrí mis ojos, y me llené del poco coraje que tenía. Toque la puerta, dos veces. -Adelante. -escuché que dijo. Abrí la puerta y me deslice dentro de aquella oficina, pulcramente ordenada como la recordaba. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y ahí me quede parado.

-Señor. -dije. Tratando de sonar seguro de mí mismo. A partir de ahora todo depende de mí. -Aquí estoy.

-Takao. ¿Qué hacías anoche fuera de tu celda, con Kaneki? -pregunto él. Dejando el trabajo en su computadora y mirándome de frente. No me había invitado a sentar, o siquiera un saludo, como ayer. Estaba enojado.

-Señor...-no sabía que decir.

-Takao, quiero la verdad. -seguía consumiéndome su mirada.

-Pues, yo... Señor...

-¡Takao! -se puso de pie, arrastrando la silla tras de él. -Respóndeme, ¡ahora! -ordenó. Mientras se dirigía hacia mí.

Me encogí de hombros, deseando sólo entonces esconderme o por arte de magia, desaparecer de aquel lugar. En este momento envidiaba la falta de presencia de Kuroko, él hubiera podido salir de esta situación sin problemas.

-¡Cuatro, cero, dos! Abre la maldita boca y respóndeme. -golpeó la puerta con su puño, haciendo que me alejara hacia atrás y quedara contra ella. Estaba temblando. Sentía como se alzaba frente de mi, alto e imponente. No llevaba su uniforme, tan solo el pantalón verde militar y una camisa blanca de vestir. Dude un segundo antes de alzar la vista. Me miraba con desdén, desde arriba, fulminándome. Estaba hecho una furia, tal vez había tenido un mal día.

-Se...ñor...-trague de agregar, de nuevo. Y más vale no hubiera abierto mi boca. Golpeó de nuevo la puerta con su puño. Escuche un "click".

-¡Que respondas, te he dicho! Ayer evadiste la pregunta, pero hoy no te saldrás con la tuya, Takao. -grito.

-Pe-pe-pero señor, ¡No he hecho nada malo! No se enfur- me cortó antes de terminar.

-Claro que sí, ¡no respondes ante la orden de un oficial! Esa ya es para mí razón suficiente para pensar que estás haciendo mal, y eso merece un castigo.

-¡No, no, no! Lo siento, señor. Yo le diré que...

-¿Qué me dirás, ah? ¡No me vengas con una de tus excusas baratas! -sus gritos me estaban cansando.

-¡Me gustas! -añadí sin más. Y ahí estaba, la peor y más grande mentira. Es cierto que era atractivo, pero no tenía ningún interés romántico.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, se alejó unos pasos de mí. Gracias al cielo, ahora podía respirar.

-Así como he dicho, me gusta. -dije de nuevo, esta vez me trague mi orgullo. Subí la mirada para poder observarle, estaba desconcertado. Pero aun así seguía teniendo su ceño fruncido.

-Otras de tus basuras, no mientas. -por un segundo, apartó la mirada. Pero luego se incorporó de nuevo.

-¡Claro que no! Me gusta, señor. Y esa es la verdad.

-Si lo estás diciendo para cambiar de tema, no estas logrando nada. -se cruzó de brazos y me lanzo una mirada agría. Escalofríos.

-Lo digo porque es el momento adecuado, ya no puedo aguantarlo más, ¡Shin-chan! -lo miré. Estaba haciendo una buena actuación, creo. Si sigo así, me nominarían al Oscar. ¡¿Qué coño hago pensando en el Oscar cuando estoy a punto de darle mi culo a alguien?!

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora? ¡Y que no me llames así! -gritó, acomodándose sus lentes.

-Porque si, ¡Shin-chan siempre me ha gustado! ¡Y Shin-chan es Shin-chan! -le grite yo esta vez.

Me miro furioso. -¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que fui a buscar su firma, hace unos seis meses. Usted me cautivo, es simplemente...-ojalá y esto funcione.

-¿Mi firma? Ah, claro. La que llevó a una de mis empresas a la quiebra.

-¡Pero yo no fui el culpable de eso! Sino el infeliz de Ackerman, ¡Usted lo sabe! -estaba desesperado. Yo no soy responsable del fraude.

-¡Y a mí qué! Estas aquí pagando por su pecado. Pero ese infeliz me las va a pagar.

-Gracias al cielo, espero que no me odie. Eso me alivia. -suspire, soltando el aire. Fingiendo como estar sumamente preocupado.

Arqueó una ceja. -¿Y eso en que te alivia?

-¡Porque yo le quiero! Y no sabe lo que me duele saber que usted piense que yo soy culpable, y eso no es cierto. -me lleve una mano al pecho, dándole más drama.

-Esa declaración es falsa, déjese de estupideces, cuatro, cero, dos.

-¡No son estupideces! -me acerqué y lo tome por su camisa, desesperado. -¡Yo le quiero! Y haría lo que sea por usted. -No sé en qué segundo, me tomó por el cuello de mi overol, me levantó y me estampó contra la pared. Cerré los ojos ante el dolor.

-Imbécil, ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que dices?! -me grito, de nuevo estaba muy cerca.

-¡Claro que sí! -me atreví a abrir los ojos para que creyera en mis palabras. -Que le quiero, y que-

-Y qué harías _lo que sea- _me dijo.

-Así es... Y... Yo...yo...

-¿Tu qué? Infeliz. ¿Matarías por mí? ¿Me defenderías? ¿Darías tu vida por mí? -añadió, dando énfasis en cada pregunta.

-Yo podría...-trague fuerte. No quería morir, y menos por un hombre al que... Sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Te abrirías de piernas para mí? -soltó esto último. Me asuste, abrí los ojos como platos. Estaba desorbitado. No pensé que soltaría aquella pregunta de manera tan directa.

Pero, ¿era esto lo que estaba esperando, no? Adiós orgullo, moral, razón y dignidad. Y abrí mi boca.

-Lo que sea, señor. -dije, mis ojos clavados en su mirada. Una sonrisa lobuna se escapó por sus labios, jamás lo había visto haciendo aquella expresión.

-Esto te costará caro, Kazunari. -soltó su agarre por mi cuello y me arrastró hasta el escritorio. Me colocó boca abajo, mi cuerpo paralelo con la superficie del escritorio. Mi rostro contra el frío metal. Trague fuerte. Una mano estaba al lado de mi rostro, la otra me sujetaba mis manos por la espalda, pegándome hacía la mesa.

Había dicho mi nombre, de una manera oscura.

-Te lo advertí. Ahora atente a las consecuencias, Kazunari. -jaló fuertemente hacía abajo mi overol anaranjado. Tan fuerte que se desabotono al instante, lo paso por mis hombros, cayendo por mi espalda. Donde tenía las manos sujetas.

-Sh-Shin-chan, ¿qué haces? -pregunte nervioso. Aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Acercó su rostro al mío, su torso contra mi espalda, y me dijo al oído. -Dijiste que harías lo que sea por mí... Ahora te haré mío, Kazunari. -Mordíó el lóbulo de mi oreja. Con su lengua, bordeó mi oreja, la lamió y saboreo. Me estremecí ante aquel contacto. Una risita se le escapo ante mi reacción.

-Bastardo...-susurré por lo bajo.

-Eh, eh. Esa boquita. -me recrimino.

Me soltó los brazos para bajar más el overol, quedo sobre mi espalda baja. Para mi mala suerte, aquella ocasión no llevaba la guarda camisa. Mi pecho desnudo, se encontraba a merced del frío escritorio. Me giro de nuevo, ahora estaba boca arriba. Sujeto mis manos sobre mi cabeza, fuerte. Ejercía presión, pero no dolía.

Se relamió el labio inferior ante mi pecho desnudo y rostro probablemente sonrojado. Sentía fuego.

-Linda vista. -bajo de nuevo su rostro, esta vez se acercó a mi pecho. Le dio un casto beso a mi pezón derecho. Me estremecí. Y hay estaba de nuevo esa risita de autosuficiencia. Su lengua atrapó mi pezón, lo lamía lenta mente, provocando la excitación. Mordísqueo la protuberancia, un gemido involuntario se escapó de mi boca.

-Déjame escuchar más... -susurro, subiendo la mirada. Con su mano libre, tomo mi otro pezón, jugueteando, provocándome.

Otro gemido quería salir, mordí mi labio para no darle ese lujo. Mala idea. Me respondió el gesto, tirando de mi pezón con sus dientes. Abrí mis ojos exaltados, un grito ahogado murió en mi garganta.

-Déjame escucharte. -agregó de nuevo, Mordísqueando mi pezón, pero esta vez mas cuidadoso. Gemí.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa risita sucia.

Pasó su lengua por última vez por mis pezones, y siguió bajando, deslizándose a lo largo y ancho de mi pecho. Dando pequeños y castos besos, chupetones y...

-Aagh.. Ah- gemí. Mordísqueo de nuevo mi abdomen y siguió bajando hasta mi ombligo, donde se detuvo y se encargó de el con su lengua.

Lamió, succionó y Mordísqueo por puro placer. Subió su rostro a la altura del mío. Me veía expectante. Miradas fijas. Sus mejillas también estaban enrojecidas. Calor. Paso su lengua por mi labio inferior, tirando de él con sus dientes. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, feroces, hambrientos. Se movían en una danza erótica. En el fondo, tenía que admitir que lo estaba disfrutando. Le correspondí el beso. Abriendo mi boca, mordía mi labio inferior, lo chupó y lamio. Un beso feroz, intenso cuando su lengua entro por primera vez. Experimentando, estudiando el interior de mi boca. Buscando mi lengua para lograr ese contacto.

Calor. Su mano viajó de nuevo a mi pecho, posándose sobre uno de mis pezones, jaló y jugo con él. Sin nunca despegar sus labios de los míos. Su lengua devorándome. Lenguas danzando el tango del placer.

-Umm...uh...mmm- gemidos venían. Tal vez de él o tal vez de mí. En aquel punto, sumido en el placer, mi consciencia nublada, jugaba con mi mente así como su lengua jugaba con mi boca. Jaló con sus dientes mi labio inferior, por última vez. Un tirón fuerte. Y se alejó, dando un último casto beso. Abrí mis ojos para observarlo a través de sus lentes. Verde contra gris. Respiraciones agitadas, buscando el oxígeno perdido. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sobre el mío. Una sonrisa ladina se posó en su boca.

Me giro sobre el escritorio, quedando ahora boca abajo. No soltaba mis manos, me sometía.

-Shin...chan.

-No tengas miedo. -arrastró mi overol, deslizándose sobre mis piernas, cayó al suelo, sobre mis zapatos. Una de sus piernas se deslizó entre las mías, abriéndome. Se acercó de nuevo, buscado el contacto con mi trasero. Aun llevaba mi bóxer puesto.

-Espera... ¡Espera! Shin-chan, yo no quiero, yo-

-Silencio. -me callo. Me soltó las manos y me dijo: -Colócalas bajo tu cabeza, acomódate. -Y como un niño pequeño, le obedecí. Apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos.

Comenzó lentamente a bajar mi bóxer.

-¡Espera! -grite. Me jaló por el cabello y pegó mi rostro sobre el escritorio.

-Te dije que te callaras. -Bramó. En un tono se voz que no había escuchado antes. Escalofríos. Trague fuerte. Tengo miedo.

Una mano sujetaba mi cabeza, la otra me bajó la ropa interior. Su pierna abriendo las mías. Mi trasero quedó al descubierto. Una mano me golpeó, fuerte. Se escuchó el sonido resonando por la habitación. Me había dado una nalgada.

-¡Eso dolió, infeliz! -grite, tratando se zafarme de su agarre.

Otra nalgada.

-¡Para! - el sonido llego, junto con el dolor posterior a que su palma impactara en mi trasero. Justo entre mis nalgas. Dolió.

-Deja de provocarme. -me dijo, bajando hacia mi oído. Unas lágrimas traviesas se escaparon, el dolor.

-Ci-ci-cierra... La puerta. -susurré por lo bajo. Mientras trataba de pasar el dolor de antes.

-Ya está bloqueada. Desde antes. -dijo, mientras pasaba la yemas de sus dedos por mi trasero. Los desplazaba suavemente por la superficie. Ah, ese fue el 'click' que escuché cuando me retenía contra la puerta.

'Zas' la cuarta y fuerte nalgada llegó, junto con el dolor. Lágrimas se escapaban sin cesar.

Con su pierna, abrió un poco más las mías. -Abre la boca.

-¿Eh...? -dos de sus dedos se adentraron en mi boca. Se deslizaban por todo el lugar, húmedo. Toquetearon mi lengua, la movía con sus dedos. Quería morder al bastardo, pero me contuve.

-No te atrevas a morderme, o te azoto. -añadió. Obedecí. Su mano era pesada. Manos de hombre, y cada vez que chocaban contra mi trasero dolían como el infierno. Así que no lo mordí.

Sus dedos seguían jugueteando con mi lengua, un tercero se adentró.

-Uhh...ugh. -era imposible decir algo. La saliva se desparramaba de manera lasciva por sobre mis labios, ensuciando el escritorio.

-Buen chico. -se burló de mí. Sacó sus dedos. Colocó sus piernas entre las misa, abriéndome.

Un dedo, frío, se deslizaba sobre mi trasero, tanteando, bajando. Se sentía húmedo. Llegó hasta el punto entre mis nalgas, revelando aquel obsceno lugar. Sabía lo que venía.

Poco a poco fue introduciendo su dedo en mi interior.

-Agh...mmm- gemidos ahogados. El dedo intruso se deslizaba dentro de mí. Apreté mi trasero ante aquel contacto.

Una quinta nalgada llegó, sonora y fuerte.

-Relaja. -me dijo. Claro, como si fuera tan fácil mantenerse relajado en una situación como aquella. Mordí mi brazo, aguantando el dolor de su azote, y la extraña manera como se sentía su dedo en mi interior.

Un segundo dedo hizo acto de presencia. Creo que estaba preparándome para lo que venía. Los movía por el estrecho lugar, estirando, empujando en mi interior, entraban y salían sus dígitos.

Un tercer dedo llegó. Mordí fuerte, se sentía más apretado que los otros dos. Él lo disfrutaba, se podía sentir su excitación. Yo solo Mordía mi brazo, escondiendo los gemidos, evitando que las lágrimas escaparan.

Su mano libre se dirigió a mi próstata, la tocaba. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, ante aquel contacto. Se acero a mi cuello, depositando besos en mi noca. Mientras sus dedos seguían jugueteando en mi interior y la otra se encargaba de mi miembro.

Subía y bajaba su mano lentamente, sentía que me estaba torturando. Yo ya estaba duro como una roca.

-Ra-ra-rápido... Más rápido. -trate de decir, entre jadeos.

Su mano en mi miembro se quedó quieta, sus dedos salieron de mí.

Y la sexta nalgada llegó. Joder.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer...-me respondió. Arrogante.

Sin ceremonias, introdujo sus dedos de nuevos, de un sólo golpe.

-Ahg...-su mano se posicionó de nuevo en mi próstata, esta vez su agarre era más fuerte. Me tocaba de manera feroz. Subía y bajaba fuertemente, por lo largo de todo el miembro. Dejo su labor, y masajeo mis bolas.

Mordí el brazo que tenía debajo de mí. Mierda, eso se sentía bien.

-Uhg...mmm.-siguió depositando besos en mi nuca, recorría mi cuello con su lengua, llegó a mis hombros en donde deposito pequeños mordiscos, sentí que succionó fuerte. Aquello de seguro dejaría marca.

Movía sus dedos en mi interior, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Marcaba su propi ritmo, penetrándome.

Sus besos, la caricia de mi miembro, sumado con sus dedos, eran una combinación torturante. Sólo a una conclusión podía llegar aquel contacto.

Arquee la espalda sobré el escritorio, y así sin más, me deshice sobre su mano. Llegando la liberación del más puro placer.

Sacó sus dedos y alejo, ahora pegostosa, su mano de mi miembro. Suspire abatido, hacía tiempo que no estaba con alguien o al menos que me hubiera tocado. Después de un tiempo de abstinencia, se sentía sumamente placentero el terminar en aquel orgasmo.

-Dejaste mi mano echa un asco. -su risita sucia. -Ahora es mi turno. -dijo sin más. Colocó sus manos en mi trasero, separando mis nalgas. Me estremece.

Una cosa es que me masturbara, otra muy distinta es que me tomara por el culo. Me removí nervioso en el escritorio, tratando de alejarme, lo cual era imposible.

-Es...es...e..-

-Ni creas que me voy a detener ahora. -coloco su codo en mi espalda, presionándome contra el escritorio. No tenía escapatoria.

-Protección...-dije sin más.

-¿El qué? -inquirió.

-¡Un condón! Idiota. -exclame.

Alejo sus manos. Por un segundo se separó de mí. Pero no tardó de nuevo en acercarse. Y así, otro azote llegó, fuerte.

-¡Ahh! -sentí que tiro algo sobre la mesa, gire un poco mi rostro para ver que era. Divisé su billetera.

-Ya lo tengo. -dijo. Escuche como se rasgaba un empaque. Desabrocharse el pantalón, bajo la cremallera. Ahora estaba sudando, trague fuerte.

Volvió a colocar sus manos sobre mi trasero, abriéndome.

-Estira las piernas. -exclamo.

Sentí la punta de su miembro rozarme, tocándome. Me estremece. Y de nuevo se burló de mi con su risita.

Se fue adentro, poco a poco. Penetrándome. Dolía... Dolía como el infierno. Esto era diez veces más grande que sus dedos. Mordí de nuevo mi brazo para soportar aquel dolor. Por un momento se detuvo, y pensé que ya había terminado aquella tortura, pero estaba equivocado.

Se empujó fuerte dentro de mi. -¡Aghh! -exclame. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon. Y su risita llegó. Siguió adentrándose, poco a poco.

-No falta nada... -dijo por lo bajo. Se empujó duro contra mi. Abrí mis ojos conmocionado por el dolor, Mordí más brazo más fuerte que antes. Lágrimas salían sin pagar. Sus bolas rozando con mis nalgas.

Este bastardo... Algún día me las pagarás.

Acercó su rostro a mi cuello, deslizando su lengua, besándome.

Poco a poco, comenzó a salir de nuevo para poder entrar. Se movía despacio, buscando su ritmo. Al principio fue doloroso, pero luego se sentía mejor.

Su ritmo comenzó a aumentar cada vez, entraba y salía, como un vaivén sin fin.

Se movía a su gusto. Sus estocadas cada vez más profunda. No quería pensar en nada, mi vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas de antes. Y una de sus manos se deslizó de nuevo hacia mi miembro, masajeándolo.

En una de esas me preguntó. -¿Te gusta? -no respondí.

Salió y se empujó de nuevo contra mí. Una estocada profunda y dolorosa.

-Responde. -me dijo. Otra vez hizo lo mismo, empujándose fuertemente contra mí, abriendo su camino en mi estrecho interior.

-S-s-si... Me gusta. -le susurre por lo bajo, lágrimas salían de nuevo.

Y así siguió con su danza caótica entre mis piernas. Una, dos, tres veces. Profundas en intensas estocadas, su miembro bombeaba en mi interior buscando ese punto.

-Joder...-escuche que dijo. Dos veces más, en ese punto, delicioso y doloroso, para sumirme en lo más pura lujuria, y correrme por segunda vez. Él no tardó mucho en acompañarme. Sentí como me quemaba por dentro. Y así, se dejó caer sobre mi espalda.

Respiraba pesadamente, sentía su respiración en mi nuca, haciéndome cosquillas.

Se apartó de mi, recomponiéndose. Pero aún no salía de mi interior.

-Date la vuelta. -me dijo. Trate de levantarme. Apoyándome en los codos, pero fue imposible, estaba agotado y me desplome de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

En un segundo, ya me había dado la vuelta, dejándome de nuevo la espalda contra el frío metal.

Estaba de frente, entre abrí mis ojos para observarlo. Respiración agitada, sus mejillas seguían rojas como el carmín.

Bajo su rostro al mío, acercándose. Chocando sus labios contra los míos, colisionando en un beso feroz. Me mordía y chupaba mis labios. Tiraba de ellos. Su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca, buscando la mía.

Se separó de mí. Me miraba, estudiándome con mis ojos, su nariz rozaba con la mía.

Y se movió. Me tense ante el contacto, seguí en mi interior. Me dio un casto beso y los labios y tomo mi mano derecha, uniéndolas.

-¿Shin...chan?

Me regalo una sonrisa. Nuestras manos entrelazadas, mientras se movía en el vaivén de nuestras caderas. Abrió un poco más mis piernas, buscando un contacto más profundo.

Volvía a conectar nuestras bocas. Besando ferozmente, nublando mi mente con la lujuria del momento, sólo me deje llevar. Se movía en un frenesí incontrolable, bombeando con más fuerza, buscando ese punto. Deseando la liberación y el placer.

Presionó más fuerte mi mano, dentro y fuera. Iba y venía, nuestras lenguas danzando, jugueteando.

Con su otra mano me tomo por la cintura, pegándome a él.

-Takao...-susurro. Nunca dejo de mirarme. Se acercaba cada vez más a ese punto.

-Uhmm... Ahg- gemidos. Se movía sin parar, más fuerte, profundo, rápido. Me estaba volviendo loco.

El escritorio rechinaba debajo de nosotros.

-Ahgg...

-Kazunari...

Y así, me beso, con nuestras manos juntas. Llegamos al clímax del momento.

Estaba sentando sentado en su silla, yo en su regazo, recostado sobre él. Acariciaba mi cabello negro con su mano, con la otra me abrazaba a él.

Era un contacto suave y gentil, luego del frenesí que acababa de suceder no me esperaba aquello. Me dio un beso en la coronilla. Mis mejillas seguían encendidas, tan rojas como las luces de un árbol de navidad.

-¿Fue tu primera vez? -me tomo por la barbilla, mirándome.

-No, que va. Siempre lo ando haciendo con hombres. -rodé los ojos antes mi sarcasmo.

-Takao. -me regaño.

-Si... Fue mi primera vez. -admití, me encogí en su pecho, escondiendo mi cabeza en su camisa blanca. Estaba toda arrugada. Yo llevaba puesto mi overol naranja y un punzante dolor en el trasero.

Se carcajeo con gusto, tonto. Le di una palmada, mirándolo de reojo.

-Y bien, ¿cómo estuvo eso? -preguntó.

-Como si trataras de meter un hot dog a través de una cerradura. Idiota. -hice un mohín.

Ahora se carcajeó más fuerte, con gusto. Se veía un poco más joven con esa expresión suave en su rostro, sin el ceño fruncido que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-¿Eres homosexual? -me atreví a preguntarle nervioso.

-No- no dijo nada más.

-Y... ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque me gustas. -me hundí de nuevo en su pecho, mis mejillas ardiendo.

-Takao. -acaricio mi cabeza. -Tengo trabajo que hacer, no puedo seguir contigo aquí.

-Está bien. -me pare de la silla apresuradamente. Mierda, más vale que no. Sentí el dolor punzante en mi trasero.

-¡Coño!

-Takao, anda con cuidado. -me miraba, con una mueca de diversión.

-Como si fuera tan fácil, ¡destrozaste mi culo! -le solté. Y no hizo más que reírse. Se paró de la silla y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Y ni si te ocurra hacer esto con otra persona. O juro que te dejaré peor, no podrás caminar por un mes. -me dijo, con una mirada sería.

Jo-der.

-Como digas, Shin-chan. -le hice un saludo militar. Un timbre sonó, lo que significaba que el almuerzo y el descanso ya habían terminado.

-Debo volver. -dije, colocando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. -Nos vemos. -me encamine hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir de la oficina, me dijo. -Te estaré vigilando, Kazunari. -me dio una última mirada y se dedicó a encender la computadora.

-No me gustaría que me vigile nadie más que tú, Shin-chan. -le guiñe un ojo y salí de aquel lugar.

* * *

Iba caminando poco a poco, por el dolor. Unas manchitas de sangre hacían un rastro en el suelo. Wow.

Las seguí, en donde terminaron. Subí mi cabeza para encontrarme con un peliceleste cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos.

-¡Kuroko! ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! - le grite alarmado.

-Buen trabajo, Takao-kun. -con una mano me hizo el gesto de 'número uno' con el pulgar y con la otra se tapaba la nariz.

-Kuroko. ¿Acaso tu...? -lo mire nervioso, mierda. El no pudo haber visto eso, la oficina estaba cerrada.

-Para su mala suerte, sí. Debía conseguir pruebas, Takao-kun.

-Y por lo visto también conseguiste una hemorragia nasal. ¡Idiota! -le grite, y me fui del lugar echando humos. Con las mejillas encendidas, ¡qué vergüenza!

Camine, bajando con cuidado las escaleras, diciendo "ouch" en cada escalón que bajaba. Hasta que finalmente llegué a mi celda, se abrió para revelar que en su interior estaba vacía. Tsukiyama aún no había llegado. Me sentí un poco aliviado, quería estar solo.

Me dirigí a la cama, lo pensé dos veces antes de subir las escaleras de la litera, no quería hacer más esfuerzo así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, me tiré sobre el colchón de la cama de abajo. Estaba agotado.

Tape mi rostro con la almohada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Sollozaba como un niño pequeño. El dolor y la vergüenza.

Madre, lo siento mucho.

Lágrimas me inundaban. Esto era difícil, no es la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía otra opción.

Siempre me voy a arrepentir de esto.

La depresión llego, junto con más lágrimas.

Es muy duro. Tal vez si le hubiera entregado mi primera vez a Shin-chan, teniendo realmente sentimientos por él, habría sido diferente.

Pero no lo era. Y esta es la verdad, que me había acostado con él a causa de una mentira. Y era doloroso aceptarlo.

Entre sollozos, al menos había agradecido que hubiera sido Shin-chan el que tomo mi primera vez y no otro imbécil.

Me deje caer en el dolor, y mientras Morfeo llegaba, me dormí pensando en sólo una cosa.

Yo quería salir de este infierno.

* * *

_**Notas finales:** _el final es así porque... Debe ser así, no todo es colo rosa :v -Pero Takao, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón-

**Una pregunta: ¿Qué tal el lemon? Es mi primer lemon yaoi, lol. Ya había escrito, pero no de este genero...**

Muchisisisimas gracias por seguir esta historia, de verdad que tenia mis dudas y pensé que a nadie le gustaria, pero me gusto mucho como la recibieron.

Sin más que añadir, me despido, prometo que sabran de mi pronto... Muy pronto, en mi otra historia, y tal vez se vengan otro one-shots locos por ahí, ñ.ñ

**Criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, odio, amor, locuras, amenazas (?), lo que QUIERAN, diciendo que les parecio este two-shot, haganmelo saber en una review~ los amaría un millón más.**

Besos, abrazos y piñas jugosas de Miyaji, cuidense mucho, nos leemos~ xx.

* * *

Pda: Por cierto, recién me cree un Facebook -fandom- donde hablo de yaoi y mis series favoritas, si quieren agregarme para comunicarse conmigo y hablar de locuras, sientanse libres de hacerlo. (El link en mi Bio)


End file.
